Unraveled At Fate's Hands
by FauxFrenchGirl
Summary: Fate had played a slight hand in the outcome of Edward and the Cullens. What if their innate goodness, their very souls, could come undone at any moment. Bella finds out firsthand. Bella/Edward & Canon Pairings.
1. Prologue

_As you know, everything Twilight belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

**Prologue: **

The city smog suffocated me as I tried to make my way through the London streets. The rain clouds hovering ominously cloaked everything in shades of gray. I gripped my aged, navy coat tighter around my body to avoid the shrill wind. My bones ached with the fatigue of a marathon runner. Everything hurt. Everything passed in a blur.

I mumbled a brief apology to the unsuspecting pedestrian I bumped into in my haste. _I need to reach him. There are only moments left. _I pictured his eyes burning me with their molten, topaz color. I pushed harder and longer. I recalled the days of bliss. Stolen glances and grins when caught staring; skin set ablaze by just a minor brush of the hand. Everything was perfect even though he was supposedly a _monster. _ "Little did he know," I murmured humorlessly to myself. Even Edward, the once infallible in my eyes, had come crashing violently back to earth. Everybody he encountered was collateral. "Focus on the positive, Bella, the positive…" I told myself yet again.

My thoughts drifted to what seemed like an eternity ago. One specific memory stood out above all…

_"Bella, just open it. I promise it won't bite," he grinned wickedly. He slipped his hands around my waist, coaxing me with his very touch to open the small, velvet box grasped in my fingers. "Fine…but if this is what I think it is, shouldn't you be on one knee?" I turned my head and smirked at him. His mouth turned up into that half-grin I so adored while he ran his hands through his hair. _

_"Bella," he began, quickly maneuvering his body in order to face me, "if I knew your father wouldn't come over here with his fully loaded gun and 'attempt' to kill me, you know I would make you my wife immediately. But since you are still 17, I think this should be our… cover… till I officially make you mine." I wanted to laugh at his philosophy over Charlie's reaction but the truth seeped through. I reveled in the day I would become his wife. I looked up hesitantly into his eyes. I searched for any sort of doubt behind his words and I found nothing. All that shone through was the endless love and devotion he had for me. The velvet felt smoother beneath my fingers. _ Amazing, I thought, he has the ability to manipulate matter. _I lifted the box and my breath caught immediately. A small, heart-shaped diamond on a white gold chain rested in the tiny box. The heart reflected every light in the room blinding me with its seemingly endless facets. The chain only added to its delicate appearance. I heard him intake a small breath and I instantly knew he was going to divulge another aspect of his mysterious mind. _

_"This was my mother's, she always wore it. It is one of the few, human memories I have carried with me all these years of her physical appearance. I remember her eyes…the wildest of greens…her brown hair cascading around her shoulders. Nothing else really stands out but this, her heart, was always there for other people to see. As a child, I used to ask her why she always wore that necklace. She would smile and tell me that 'a pure heart should always be on display.' I never quite understood what she meant by that, I still don't know if I do but I remember her on her… death bed," his voice uncharacteristically cracked, "she took this necklace off and placed it in my palm. I don't really remember much about what she told me, it's much too vague and distant, but I remember the intensity of her stare. She knew I wouldn't follow her into the next phase of her existence. She somehow knew that my journey wasn't over. I hadn't found love._

_"After I met you, everything became so clear. It was as if I was a man walking the earth for a thousand years without vision then, one day, I woke up and I could see. Not only could I see, everything was made up of the most vivid and wonderful colors. I could now find joy on the darkest of days. My mother knew, somehow, that although my path may seem unconventional, it would bring me to you. And, finally, after all this time, I can give you my heart wholly and completely. This is for you, Isabella, my heart. It is just as cold and still but yours nonetheless."_

_The tears streamed down my face without abandon. No words could ever describe how I felt at this moment. I stared up into his eyes unabashedly trying my very best to convey the depth of the love I had for him. I snaked my arms in his hair and pushed his face closer. His cool breath drowned my senses. I felt his lips press slowly against mine sending my mind into a frenzy. As his lips continued to find solace in mine, everything fell into place. This is where I belong. Forever. _

My hand snaked up to my collar as I gripped the cold stone in my palm. The sharp angle of the stone drew blood. Everything that I held dear was out of reach. Nothing seemed attainable anymore.

My feet slowed unconsciously beneath me. I knew I was drawing near to where I was expected. The buildings seemed to grow with my diminishing speed. I turned down the lit alley in the dark city approaching my destination. I walked slowly, listening to the distinct crunch of my heels against the gravel. It seemed everything was falling apart at the seams. Unraveling.

I reached the steel door indicating the entrance into the abandoned factory basement. I gripped the frozen heart in my palm. _Keep breathing…all I can do is keep breathing. _

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first published story! I have many places I want to take this including some lovely Buffy/Angel territory about souls!**

**Reviews will make me so incredibly happy :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Rangers

**A/N: **My prologue was just a little teaser into what happens later in this story. This actually commences after Twilight but before New Moon. So everything in Twilight happened and then I go off into my own little universe :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rangers **

_Let's keep hiding, all quiet-like  
they'll keep seeking but they won't find us  
let's keep living our quiet lives  
you and I  
you and I _

_- "Rangers" by A Fine Frenzy_

"Edward!' I screamed, "Put me DOWN!" His chuckle wafted through the late afternoon air indicating his amusement. "Edward," I growled as deeply as I could muster. He growled right back; his arising from deep within his chest making mine sound like an innocent squeak. He slowly turned his face to me, smirking with a sparkle in his eye. He looked…_smug…._ _no, not_ _smug_…._ content. _ His eyes indicated that his soul was completely at peace at this very moment. I was swung over his shoulder like a bag of rice with my head resting on his chest straining awkwardly up towards his face. And suddenly playful annoyance changed into a drowning sense of love for this man. My scowl from earlier turned into one of those huge, sloppy grins that make your eyes go out of focus.

"What are you grinning at, love?" Edward posed softy with a small smile on his beautiful face. My heart then did the impossible and swelled to impossible sizes. "I was 'grinning' at your ugly face!" I shouted. His shocked expression caused me to burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. My reaction must have set him off because we were suddenly on the ground with me lying partially on top of him. I didn't even register the change of position; all I heard were the hearty laughs erupting from Edward's body. I burrowed my face further into his chest as our breathing started to even out again. Every couple of seconds, one of us would break the silence with a giggle or chuckle.

His body stiffened beneath mine and he shifted so his face was merely inches from mine. His cool breath blew across my face sending me into a daze. His hand snaked behind my neck and began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "Seriously, what were you grinning at?" he tilted his head smiling widely, "You know that your random thoughts make me happy." He looked so eager and innocent in that very morning that the truth couldn't have possibly stayed hidden. "I was grinning at," I paused hesitantly, "at happy how you looked in that moment. How very…_alive_…you seemed. It looked like you finally got it…it being that, we are meant for each other." I felt my face heat up at that minor confession so I quickly averted my eyes.

"Bella," he gently coaxed, "my Bella, look at me. You make me so happy. With all my words and years, there is simply no other way to describe it. I started school that morning you walked into my life on autopilot, barely registering my mundane surroundings. The instant I saw you, everything shifted and you became the center of my universe." His voice dripped with sincerity and I couldn't fight the second goofy grin emerging on my face for the second time that afternoon. "Ahh," I sighed, "can we just stay here, in our meadow, forever?" I reached over languidly and draped my arm across his waist. He replied with an intake of breath, "I wish…you know I would be completely content."

The minutes turned into hours, and before I knew it, the evening had settled in all around us. The sounds of wilderness created a peaceful backdrop to our even breathing. I was very surprised Edward even allowed us to stay out this late. I decided to take advantage of our time alone together and pose the question lingering on my mind for some time. "Edward," I breathed, "tell me more about your kind." I wanted to sound confident and reassured but all that emerged was a low whisper. I immediately felt his change in demeanor; his body went rigid and he began clenching and unclenching his jaw.

I didn't want to upset him but my curiosity got the better of me so I decided to press the issue. "Edward, I know you like to keep me in the dark about these things but it is only natural that I am curious. I mean, after all, my boyfriend is a _vampire." _ He turned his face away from me, clearly grimacing at my choice of words. It seemed like even talking about this sent his overprotective side into overdrive. "Bella," he said through clenched teeth, "can't we just enjoy the rest of our evening? Pretend you are a normal girl in the arms of her normal boyfriend?"

"But I don't want to be normal!" I whined, "I like that we are…_abnormal. _ Ok, maybe, not the best choice of words, _unconventional. _ I want to know, especially if this is the life I am choosing for myself…." "Bella," he said angrily, "just stop. You are not making any choices today therefore we do not need to discuss this." His withdrew his arm from around my waist and began clenching his fists on his lap.

So, I needed a different approach. I would not surrender on this; it was kind of sad that I only knew the rudimentary facts on how the actual change took place. Moreover, other than our encounter with James and his small coven, I didn't know if there were larger covens out there and how they interacted with each other. I was just completely clueless on this topic. "Listen to me, Edward," I reached out with my hand and grazed his cheek, "I know this is hard for you and I understand. I just feel like you keep things from me because you think I can't handle it but you have to sift through your crystal clear memory and see that I never react with running and screaming as much as you would love for me too. I just want to know how the others live, I mean, are they all like…." I just didn't even know how to frame the question; my knowledge was so limited that I almost made a "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" reference.

"Bella, it's not that I don't trust you," he turned to me with his enticing smile, "I just don't want to worry your pretty little head with unnecessary fears and worries when I am hear to protect you." I clearly wasn't getting anywhere. "Fine," I said begrudgingly, "I will just ask Alice, I am sure she is more than willing to spend an afternoon shopping and explaining the intricacies of the vampire world…" He growled, knowing that I was gaining the upper hand. He knew Alice was always eager to play Bella Barbie even it meant revealing the details of their secret world.

He was not happy but he finally conceded. He exhaled a large breath and turned to me. "You really want to know?" I just nodded my head eagerly, taking anything he would give me. He shifted his body towards me so that he was leaning his head in his hand and looked down on my face. I tried to appear as reassuring as possible. "Bella, the vampire world has a long, buried history full of debate and questions. Our origins are virtually unknown; some interesting theories appear regarding the birth of the first vampire stemming all the way back to the story of Cain and Abel. Carlisle has a bit more knowledge in this area because he resided with the Volturi for some time after his change. They are like the 'royalty' of the vampire world, so to speak; they maintain the order and the peace so our secrets never become public knowledge. Yet, our world is so extensive, that it filters into the 'human' world without their knowledge, I mean do you really think the Bubonic Plague was that extensive?" My face unconsciously contorted into confusion but he continued anyway, "I know this sounds convoluted but my bottom line is that not every vampire is like James and his coven. Some are inherently evil and their 'vampire gifts' further tilt the scale in that direction. Not everybody is like Alice and I, some gifts are more inclined to darkness. Their shreds of humanity are gone and they relish in the destruction of both human and non-human lives. They offer an ugly death to everything they encounter and do it with a song in their hearts. "

A shudder ran down my spine. I knew James was evil down to the core but I didn't think it could get much worse than that. Yet, the more I recall of James, his devotion to Victoria definitely retained some sort of humanity. Even though fear clouded my mind, questions kept filtering to the forefront. "What do you mean 'inherently evil' and their 'vampire abilities'?" He hesitated a bit but continued, "Some vampires carry over their human experiences into this world. I don't really know how to explain it but…" he trailed off, "for example, some people just have no regard for others, and they value no life but their own. When they are turned, their selfish characteristics become even more deep-seeded and, on top of that, their instincts take over. It is as if their soul left their body upon the instant of change. I hate to use this as an example because she is family but Rosalie's vanity was clearly a human trait that just became stronger with her change. So imagine if that trait that was 'evil,' for lack of a better word and it carried over into their new lives. It is not something you want to imagine. "

I contemplated his words very carefully and decided I wanted to digest this piece of information. It was pretty hard to swallow. "All I know, Bella," he said as he leaned in closer, "is that I will do whatever I can to protect you from such creatures. I pray to the heavens that we never have such encounter."

He brushed his lips lightly against mine and I knew that the conversation was over. His face relaxed minutely against mine but I knew that his confession had taken a toll on him. I pressed my lips more urgently against his and I felt his hand grip me more tightly against him. I sighed and leaned in further, tasting every delicious inch of his lips. We stayed joined at our mouths for what seemed like eternity but then he eventually grabbed hold of my wandering hands.

"Thank you." I gently whispered hoping that I conveyed my appreciation at his honesty. He smiled weakly then rested his head on the floor of our meadow. I leaned back down and enjoyed the silence for a bit longer.

Before I even had time to register what was happening, I was flying through the wilderness on Edward's back. His grip on my thighs was tight and it was certainly going to leave marks. He was breathing heavily and his jaw was squared off as if he was angry. "Edward," I tried to squeak out while the wind slapped heavily against my face. "What is it?" He continued to run and ignore my pleadings.

He stopped abruptly when we reached his car. He placed me down as gently as possible even though his anger radiated out of every pore. "Get in the car." He whispered dangerously. I didn't question him and hopped in quickly. He was in before I was and before I knew it, he was speeding off towards the Cullen Residence. "Edward," I said more sternly, "What is it?"

He turned his face to me, his mask of composure put flawlessly into place. "I thought I heard something in the woods but it could be my over-active imagination after our little talk." "You heard something…" I paused, "or someone?"

"Someone…." He responded quietly. Suddenly the obnoxious buzzing sound cut through our conversation and I immediately knew who it was - _Alice. _

_

* * *

_

**I swear the next update won't be a month away! This chapter is for Adrienne :)**


	3. Chapter 2: When the World Comes Down

**Disclaimer: Wish I did, but sadly, I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Mona Lisa (When the World Comes Down)**

You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter  
then just turn around.  
We don't need our bags and we can just leave town.  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down.

- "Mona Lisa (When the World Comes Down) by The All American Rejects

Edward's grip on the steering wheel was unrelenting. His eyes, although glued to the road before him, seemed distant and worried. Usually I would nag about how fast he was driving but I honestly was too scared he would just snap at me.

After what felt like an eternity on the road, we pulled to a sudden stop at the top of the Cullen driveway. He was out of the car in a flash and I was barely able to register when the passenger side opened. His stoic demeanor hadn't shifted one bit. He grabbed my hand and literally started dragging me to the front door.

As soon as we entered, I noticed the entire Cullen family seated in the family room talking quietly amongst themselves. Esme was the first to notice my presence and rushed to envelop me in a motherly embrace. "Bella, honey," Esme cooed, "please come sit down, it seems we have some things to discuss. Do you need anything to eat or drink?" I slowly shook my head and Edward dropped his hand to my lower back and guided me to the couch.

Carlisle stepped forward and immediately started inching towards Edward. "Edward," Carlisle said lowly, "you must calm down. I don't need to be able to read minds to see you are clearly overreacting. There are seven of us and one of her; Victoria will not pose much of a threat." "Victoria…" Edward hissed in a voice laced with unadulterated hatred.

Fear seeped into every inch of my skin, moving deeper and deeper till it reached my core and was being pumped throughout my body. Victoria's name rang in my head effectively snuffing out every other thought that was previously there. Beads of sweat formed on my brow but I suddenly felt very cold. She was the one by the meadow. The one that stomped on my blissful evening and effectively destroyed my boyfriend's jovial mood. I was drowning in my thoughts, lost and being pulled under by the heavy current. Minutes or hours could have passed till I finally snapped out of it and when I did, the golden eyes of seven vampires bored into my face.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "Bella, please you must not fear anything. You are safe, I promise." My jaw opened and closed multiple times trying to form words to reassure him that I wasn't scared for myself but for the family that had welcomed me so lovingly into their lives. My life was the very least of my concerns. "Uhhh," I continued to attempt to put a voice to my worries but it seemed as if my mouth and brain had disconnected. "I am taking her up to my room." Edward stated with an air of authority. Alice's soprano voice chimed in, "Edward, we should discuss this, the future is unclear and blurry…" "Enough, Alice. We will discuss everything later, Bella clearly needs to rest and process this new information." He stared at her for a moment longer; clearly engaging her in a silent conversation.

Edward picked me up gingerly and took to the stairs at an inhuman speed. Before I knew it, he was plopping us down on the plush mattress and brushing the loose strands of hair from my forehead. "Everything is going to be ok, love. We will never be parted." He whispered gently into my ear. His cool breath tickled my skin while his touch relaxed me further. The immediate onset of stress had exhausted me. Edward continued to softly stroke my hair and whispering random words into my ear. _"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of every day's Most quiet need, sun and candlelight. I love thee freely as men strive for right; I love thee purely, as they turn from praise, I love thee with passion put to use In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose With my lost saints -I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life! -and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death." _

Darkness invaded my vision and I fought desperately to stay awake. I needed to tell him that I was not scared. I yearned to express to him that my trust in him ran so deep that I feared nothing. I longed to express that my fear was not for myself but for him; that if anything ever happened to him, my life would be fruitless. Death would be a welcome respite. But nothing happened. Sleep continued to wrap me in its hollow embrace. Edward stroked the scar that permanently marred my wrist and continued to recite the sweet words of Emily Browning.

* * *

My body twisted and turned in the plush heaven I found myself. I was floating pleasantly in the middle of consciousness and sleep. Slowly, the heavy comforter was being lifted off my body causing the fresh air to swirl around me. It lifted from my shoulders with deliberate slowness till it was pushed back toward my hips. My blue tank top left little to the imagination but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes and confirm if it was Edward. As soon as his fingers ghosted over my bare skin on my shoulder, the electric current that passed through us vanished all doubt.

He created a circuit all up and down my bare arm. His breath fanned my face and, I swear, I felt the intensity of his eyes. Yet, instead of feeling examined, I drew comfort from his presence and I sighed contentedly into the mattress. I don't know long we sat like that, appreciating the presence of the other. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips as his breath became more prominent around me. "I love you, Bella, never forget that." And with those final words, I was asleep.

* * *

The sun streamed through the heavy drapery of the room. I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I immediately noticed the absence in the bed and swung my legs around the side. I grabbed a sweater from the chair and quickly threw it on. I tiptoed out of Edward's room slowly, trying to prevent anybody from hearing me, even though it was fruitless in a house of vampires.

I crept towards the second floor at a slow pace. Every bedroom door was wide open inviting me into their private sanctuaries. Usually, my curiosity would have gotten the best of me but I had more pressing issues on my mind. I finally reached Carlisle's study and noticed that the door was left slightly ajar. I peeked my head through the minuscule crack to see if that is where the congregation was taking place.

I immediately saw Alice on Carlisle's aged leather couch with a distant stare gracing her features. Jasper sat examining her closely while grasping her hand in a forceful manner. Hushed voices wafted through the air and I was surprised to hear they were speaking at a deliberate pace.

"Edward, we must think this through. Victoria is clearly willing to go to any extremes to avenge the death of James. Her movements are very precise and she is forgoing making any concrete decisions till the final moment in order to dodge Alice," Carlisle paused, sucking in an audible yet unnecessary breath. "We must isolate her when she is far from for Forks so we do not draw any attention to ourselves. Perhaps you should suggest a visit to Florida for Bella until we remedy this…situation."

"Bella won't go," Edward whispered, "don't you remember her little stunt in the airport after she learned that James had her mother. She is so stubborn…" I couldn't control the smile that crept at my features at his accurate description. "Edward, maybe this is the time to unleash your more persuasive skills…" Carlisle continued. It worried me deeply that Carlisle felt that need to send me away. Was I really that much of a liability to the Cullen Family?

Suddenly, the atmosphere shifted. An eerie silence filed the room on the other side of the door. The tension was palpable even I could feel it. "Edward…" Alice's soprano voice cut through the silence, "It's Victoria. She's gone. Her future has vanished…"

* * *

**An update! I haven't forgotten about the story considering this idea has been nagging me for months. I already have the next chapter started so hopefully it will be up shortly (like a week!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to law school - you have completely sucked so much fun out of my life and created a creative blackhole that it has forced me to take refuge in my writing. Amen.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Swan Song

**WOW- AN ACTUAL UPDATE. I have been feeling pretty discouraged lately in law school so I am trying to redirect my efforts to something more fulfilling. I apologize for any errors in this....NEW MOON IN A DAY AND A WEEK!!!!!! WOOOOOOHOOOOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Swan Song**

_How could the world have turned so ugly  
I am dying  
Could you touch me again?  
Touch me again_

-"Swan Song" by A Fine Frenzy

"Alice, what exactly do you mean by vanished?" Edward's voice tried to mask the little bit of hope I am sure he felt. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Did vanish mean dead? I sure hoped so. "I don't know, Edward," Alice muttered, "She was there…I saw her in the woods with a younger, blonde vampire, and then suddenly they were both gone. Their futures vanished."

Carlisle chimed in, "Is she dead? Perhaps the younger vampire turned on her…I have read of this phenomenon in legends and such; a younger, more impulsive vampire turning on their sire." I saw Alice shake her head and speak, "I don't know, Carlisle. If she was killed, I would see her death, but it is a possibility…. but so is anything." Alice was rarely uncertain and this gap in her vision was a cause for worry. But I couldn't bring myself to care. Victoria was gone. Were Edward and I finally free of the threats that constantly hung over our heads, were we able to just simply bask in the joy of being together? Questions intertwined with hope in my head. My chest expanded as relief flooded my system. I sucked in a deep breath and exhaled all the toxic worry that had been consuming my system for the last day or so.

Before I even had a chance to exhale the complete breath, the wooden door swung upon with unexpected force as Edward processed my presence. I stood blushing in front of the family for my obvious intrusion into their private conversation.

"Well, I guess that means no fight, which means no fun," Emmett's booming voice cut through the air. I wish I had the ability to look at the world through his eyes; see everything as a dichotomy.

I smiled shyly up at Edward. I knew I had been caught. The rest of the family simply gaped at us as they tried to mull over the puzzling piece of information regarding Victoria. Carlisle broke the silence. "Perhaps I should go do some research, I will consult several primary sources about vampires with special gifts…" Carlisle and Esme smiled as they walked past Edward and I at the door. Emmett shot Rosalie a peculiar glance with an eyebrow quirked. Even my innocent mind could catch his drift. They were next to leave, Rosalie marching past me as if I didn't exist.

That left Jasper and Alice in the study. I focused more intently on her. Her face contorted as she attempted to file through the various futures. She looked as if she was in excruciating physical pain. I wanted so bad to reach out and soothe her with my warm touch, but the detachment in her features frightened me. Jasper murmured words into her ear as he gently rocked her back and forth. The infantile way he cradled her shocked me. "Everything's changing…." She mumbled, "Fragments, pieces, blurs…."

Edward sensed their desire to be alone. He placed his hand on my lower back and guided my out of the study. His stony silence was disconcerting. Alice's visions must have upset him. He led us slowly back to his bedroom. I hesitantly sat at the edge of the bed as I looked up at him expecting some sort of explanation. He simply turned his back to me and proceeded to stare blankly out of the window. I gave him distance. Sometimes, if I let him calm down, it was more likely he would open up to me. Matters concerning life or death, though, usually meant I was left in the dark, much to my chagrin.

"Edward," I hedged, "What did Alice see?" Nothing. Silence. Not even a slight twitch of his fingers to indicate he was listening. "Edward…" I tried again with a bit more sternly. Nothing again. I shifted uncomfortably and the mattress creaked beneath my weight. I waited, trying to be patient with his tendency to self-blame. Minutes passed and he failed to acknowledge me.

"Listen, Edward…" I started, the silence simply became suffocating, "I am going to go back home…" The sentence wasn't even complete before he manifested in front of me, effectively blocking my only exit. "No."

I was speechless. Edward never, ever spoke to me like that. When I say never, I mean NEVER. He was always the kind, considerate early 20th century gentleman that held the door open and pulled my chair out before dinner. Every question he posed was always tinged with uncertainty, fearing my rejection. I couldn't even process the emotion of anger. I looked up into his eyes to see if I could decipher any of his emotions. I searched frantically, my eyes darting back and forth as if I was staring directly into a strobe light. I gently reached my palm up to his stony cheek to soothe his worries and he flinched as the warmth of my hand radiated close to his skin. "Edward, please talk to me…" _Please, please, say something. _

My imagination took off without my will. I began visualizing the worst possible outcomes out of Alice's visions. I feared that Edward's reaction must have been linked back to something happening to me. "Edward, if this is about Alice's visions, you know as well as I do how uncertain the future is…. nothing is final. We can face it…." My voice became pleading as if I was trying to take him off the proverbial ledge. "Edward, please just talk to me."

He simply continued to stare at me. Several emotions flickered in his eyes but it was much to quick to pin one down. My heart lurched as he decided on one, _resignation._ His shoulders slumped minutely and I _knew _this Edward, the one resolved to his fate. The one who could so readily accept giving me up in the name of my supposed "safety."

"Please, if Alice saw something about me, you know WE can change it. I have been in danger before, you know me, 'trouble-magnet' girl. Edward, have faith in me nothing will happen…I love you." Hesitantly, I snaked my hand around his that lay limply at his side. I grasped his tightly praying for any sort of reaction.

Before I could continue my incoherent pleas for him to confide in me, he turned from me, dropping my hand unceremoniously. I immediately felt bereft. The wall was up. It was over. "Edward, please don't do this. Don't shut me out!"

Before I could react, my wrists were pinned by his strong hands by both sides of my head. My back lay flat against his plush mattress and his body aligned with mine in the most delicious fashion. My breathing was ragged and this is what I wanted, what I had hoped for so many sleepless nights. _Him, so close. _ His scent enveloped me and everything about him drew me in. I gazed intently at his jaw, studying the smooth planes of his godlike features. Hesitantly, my eyes focused on his full lips, his straight nose, to his eyes. _His eyes. _ They were the eyes of a desperate man.

"You want to know," he breathed, "You want to know what Alice saw…. why she looked so broken…." I continued to stare at him, hoping, praying that it had nothing to do with me simply for his sake. I gave a slight nod. "It was my future, Bella," his voice cracked uncharacteristically, "it disappeared…"

* * *

**I swear somebody added my story as their favorite story, and I called half my phonebook to share the excitement...I don't want to pull the card, but FINALS are approaching and I REALLY, REALLLY NEED SOME LOVE! you know what to do :)**


End file.
